gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-006 Cherudim Gundam
Cherudim Gundam is the successor unit to GN-002 Gundam Dynames and piloted by the replaced Lockon Stratos. The Gundam would be later be upgraded to GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam. The name Cherudim comes from Cherub, an angelic ranking. Combat Characteristics As Dynames' successor, the unit is another sniper mobile suit. Cherudim is equipped with a dedicated precision targeting camera located in its forehead (above the V-Fin) similar to Dynames. It executes sniper mode by exposing its forehead scope and lowering a gun module within the cockpit for pilot control. The cockpit also contains a docking interface for Lockon's orange Haro for system delegation(s). Cherudim's primary armament is its GN Sniper Rifle II, which is stored on the right MS shoulder. The weapon can switch in between as a long range beam rifle and/or a short-to-medium range three-barrel sub-machine beam gun. The dual functions of the weapons were meant to increase combat efficiency and survivability of Cherudim as the predecessor unit had combat deficiencies with single purpose weapons. Its other weapons are a pair of beam pistols and shield bit system. The beam pistols are generally used for short range-to-melee combat situations as the pair of guns duals as axes with anti-beam coating against beam sabers. When in dangerous situations, the shield bits can be deployed to help defend Cherudim and fend off enemy opponents by defensive shielding and firing. In desperate situations, Cherudim can execute Trans-Am to increase the Gundam’s speed, power, and strength to its overall systems for greater combat efficiency. Armaments GN Beam Pistol/Axe II The beam pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The pair doubles as both a short-range particle beam gun and a hand-held axe. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN particles like a GN blade. CB engineers would later add two additional pistols in the back of its torso, but unclear if the weapons play just as spare guns or have special capabilities as the upgrades to Cherudim aren't completely defined. GN Missiles Just like Dynames, the armored skirt of Cherudim have missiles hidden within the armor. The missiles tend to be used as immediate countermeasures during in battle. The missiles are of the standard variety, GN particles warp the surface of enemy MS units on contact and explode. A pair of missiles are loaded into each armor piece, a total of 8 missiles were installed on the 4 armor pieces. GN Shield Bits Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits (2 on the left shoulder as a shield, 2 on kneecaps, and 5 wrapped around the GN Drive on its rear torso). The shield bits are remotely controlled by Haro and used for defensive purposes; the bits have beam weaponry built at the tip assist Cherudim in combat. The beams are meant for close range firing, deterring enemy units away from Cherudim in between active shielding. When used in conjunction with Trans-Am, the bits have 3x the performance capabilities, strong enough to repel or block beam fire from a battle cruiser. After the upgrades with the new GN Rifle Bits, 7 of the bits are now docked on Cherudim's left shoulder as a large side shield. GN Sniper Gun II Far more accurate than Dynames' sniper. The GN Sniper Gun II functions as a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended and works in conjunction with Cherudim's ocular scope for sniping. In sub-machine gun form, the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel sub-machine gun for rapid fire. As the primary weapon, the sniper gun is a fixture on Cherudim's right forearm. System Features Bit Control System The GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. When more firepower is needed, the Lockon can have Haro switch the GN Shield Bits into purely remote offensive bits, Assault Mode. The bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns upon larger targets. In Defense Mode , the GN Shield Bits will surround Cherudim as an active shielding system. The bits are maneuvered remotely through Haro to protect Cherudim and can intercept incoming fire from enemy MS units. The bits can be used to form one large shield to help Cherudim snipe targets uninterrupted from enemy fire and/or shield friendlies in battle. The bits speed are increased through Trans-Am, giving the Gundam a near perfect defense system. Trans-Am System Trans-Am temporarily gives Cherudim 3x it's normal performance capacity. It's speed, firepower, and strength are overall enhanced for high performance combat. Cherudim's GN Shield Bits and Sniper Gun are used the most in combination with Cherudim when executed. The system was modified to allow temporary execution of the system without fully depleting it's GN particles. This would temporarily power a high particle consuming function(s) without fully depleting Cheridum that would otherwise force the Gundam to evade while recharging. Holographic Sniping System Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cheridum, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cheridum's normal capabilities. Variants GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam History The full history of Cherudim is closely linked with Lockon Stratos (II), please read the profile for complete history. Pics Gallery File:GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper.jpg File:GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Shield Bits Wallpaper.jpg References Notes *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Cherudim Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. External Links *Cherudim Gundam on MAHQ *Cherudim Gundam on Wikipedia